


Birds of a feather.

by Djin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djin/pseuds/Djin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoilers for the third path) Corrin starts to pinpoint when his feelings for Aqua changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a feather.

Never in his life did Corrin believe he would become a king, a year ago he was still a naive prince who only knew Nohr.  
He had stopped the war and saved the world from Anankos, after slaying the dragon the people of the Unseen Kingdom who lived in terror of Anankos for years all bowed down to him begging Corrin to be their new king.  
He agreed to become their King with Aqua swearing to be his royal aid but before he could be crowned King he had to put his Mother to rest back in Hoshido.  
Corrin and his Hoshido kin placed his Mother next to their Father, His Nohr family gave their respects and apologies for their Father's crimes.  
Marx and Ryoma shook hands both as Kings and for a friendship between nations and that evening they and their companions celebrated.  
Corrin looked at his now ruined armor that protected him on his quest in a strange way it represented his former life how it was shattered by all the events he witness.  
It felt odd wearing normal clothing now it would take sometime before he could adjust to the new peace.  
He was invited to a toast between Kings he sat with his two Brothers and drank sake, soon the sun began to set and he said his good byes to Marx and Ryoma.  
With the Fire Emblem sheathed and on his back Corrin walked for several minutes as he was lost in thought over what type of King he would become.  
He then heard singing he instantly knew the song, it was the song Aqua sang when they first met after she was finished she turned around and instead of frowning at him as she did long ago she smiled.  
So are you fine with this I mean me being the king of the Unseen Kingdom? Asked Corrin  
I'm not fit to be a ruler said Aqua  
But I've gotten everything set up for when you take the throne Slias will be your General with Gunter helping him, Kaze will start a new clan of Ninjas there to serve the Kingdom and Joker and Felicia will continue their duties Said Aqua  
But would you hear one more prayer from me? Asked Aqua  
Of course Said Corrin  
Aqua sang her song as she sang Corrin suddenly understood what the feeling he had when he was around her finally was.  
When his eyes first met hers that day his chest stopped, he looked back to all of moments he had with her and felt his stomach tickle with Butterflies, the realization made him feel as if he was floating on air.  
Who wrote the lyrics Asked Corrin softly  
The creator remains unknown but if I could guess I'd say a dragon as its been around since times of old, it has wishes of hopes and dreams to drive away despair but that's what I think anyway Said Aqua  
But I think your the beacon for the new way instead of this old song Said Aqua  
I can't do this alone Aqua Said Corrin  
We'll all be there to help you on the way Said Aqua  
Corrin looked deeply in Aqua's gold coloured eyes  
Corrin? what's wrong Asked Aqua  
Aqua you are fit to be a ruler and you will be when we get back Said Corrin  
What are you saying? Said Aqua  
What I'm saying is.... I'm in love with you I want to share my life with you I want you to be my Queen Said Corrin  
Aqua's face was red from hearing this.  
So will you be my wife Aqua? Corrin said with love in his eyes  
Aqua's eyes watered with happiness.  
Yes I will be your wife Said Aqua  
With her response the two shared a kiss.  
The two walked back to the party with their hands interlocked.  
They talked about wedding plans, and how they would rule and the peace they would carve out.  
Most importantly they spoke about making sure their children would live in a safe world.


End file.
